bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarutobi Toshiie
(Psysis) | birthday = December 12 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 210 lbs | eyes = Dark-Blue | hair = Auburn | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown Middle School | occupation = High-Schooler Martial Artist Employee at a Local Pharmacy | previous occupation = Middle-Schooler | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown Grandparents Unknown Parents (Deceased) | education = Auto-didactism | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring Martial Arts Electrokinesis }} Sarutobi Toshiie (利家猿飛, Toshiie Sarutobi) is a teen that's classified as a Psysis — a human with spiritual powers. He's a student that lives with his grandparents in Karakura Town, attending its local high school — Karakura High; he's also an employee at a local pharmacy, needing the money to help support his small family. An expert in various fields, he's been hailed as a prodigy by those around him. Through unknown circumstances, he has been able to see spirits. From then on, he has been involved in supernatural events. He later awakens his Fullbring, gaining a vast increase in his spiritual powers as a result. Appearance Sarutobi is described as someone who's above average, yet still maintains the appearance of a normal person. His upbringing has led to him being fitted for normalcy, as his grandparents want him to live a life that he wants. Thus, he takes the opportunity to adapt to the customs of a normal teenager — rebellious, out-going, and unique. However, because he wants to support his grandparents and learn to survive on his own, he's taken steps to ensure his success in the form of manual labor. The years of hard work pays off, as many people tend to notice that Sarutobi is much more mature; he's a person that has values and standards. Such maturity is reflected on certain parts of his body, such as his hands, his face, and his body. Born with shaggy, auburn colored hair and pale skin, Sarutobi is the average height of a typical high-school teen. He has dark blue eyes, which has a solemn look to it when one closely observes. He's known to have rough skin because of the all the exercise and manual labor he goes through on a daily basis — mostly because he wants to become an independent person. He's a first-degree black belt, having practice various forms of martial arts for most of his life. Such areas include Judo, Karate, Aikido, and Chinese Kenpo. This caused him to develop a lithe, yet well-built and muscular body that's known to be very flexible; he has his own set of abs and well-toned arms, legs, chest, and back. Ironically enough, because of his choice of clothing, this causes him to be underestimated as various individuals as they see him as someone with a weak and small build. Sarutobi tends to use this to his advantage on various occasions as his opponents tend to let down their guard, only for them to be in shock and causes them to repent from their erroneous ways of thinking as he performs feats that are considered to be unreal or "superhuman". His face is covered with white bandages plastered across his nose and both sides of his cheek; he noted that he tends to injure himself at times, thus the reason they are constantly on. On an interesting note, there have been many instances where he's noted to be very handsome by those around him. In fact, he's been known to garner the attention of many females, regardless of circumstances; he's regarded as one of the most popular boys both at his school and neighborhood. There have been many who called him an "adonis" of sorts, while others refer to him by the term "Bishōnen" — which translates to a boy with handsome features. Overall, Sarutobi is an individual that tends to stand out, yet able to blend in with the crowd at the same time. As an individual who's known to be above the average person, it's not only reflected in his physical appearance, but in his choice of clothing as well. He tends to dress as if he was a punk of sorts, but still has a sense of style. In fact, most of his wardrobe tends to be filled with clothes that's considered to be in-style and popular. This only serves to augment his handsomeness even more, thus garnering even more attention to himself. He's known to read fashion magazines in his spare time, thus is able to keep up with the latest trends. When he's in public, his normal attire consists of a blue, long-sleeve shirt with a jacket vest, black jeans with a white belt with pairs of square-shaped diamond studs. He wears an expensive electronic watch that was given to him by his grandparents on his thirteenth birthday — considered to be one of his most prized possessions. He tops it off with a pair of blue and red sneakers, being the latest and most expensive brand. When he's practicing martial arts, he tends to wear a white gi with his signature black belt — it has one golden stripe on the left side, signaling his current level. He wears a pair of weighted geta and sets of weights on his arms and legs. This is to ensure the difficulty & intensity of his training. When at school, he wears the standard gray uniform while keeping his watch and bandages on. He wears a blue shirt underneath, but he tends to change its color every week. It's noticed that in all these outfits, there's one thing that's always present. It's the very thing he's never seen without: his signature pair of yellow and green headphone. Being one of his most-prized possessions, it's the last reminder of his now deceased parents. Given to him at the age of ten, he always has it around his neck. In fact, he's always seen with it, even when he sleeps or takes a bath. He performs daily maintenance on it so that it never brakes or gets too dirty. When he had awoken his fullbring, it served as the focus; this gives it even more importance. After learning how to properly control his spiritual power to a certain extent, he constantly flows spirit energy around them. This causes them to gain even more resistance, thus becoming harder to break as a result. Personality History Equipment Akukibaku (秋起爆, lit. "Exploding Autumn"): Something that was created by his parents a very long time ago, he receives this at the same time as his signature headphones. It's considered to be one of their most prized inventions and to be used only in self-defense and under specific circumstances. In it's sealed state, it takes the form of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Sarutobi's hands and forearm as gauntlets. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells wrapped around it are red and orange, acting as single barrel shotguns which are fired with a piston mechanism. Each magazine consists of twenty-four shells, giving forty-eight shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, they will regenerate with time. In order to be activated, the piston goes up and down in a cylinder built into the gauntlets; when it is up, the energy source from the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between Akukibaku and the energy source, causing said source to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets. This causes it to transform into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness. When utilizing either incendiary or explosive rounds, they generate a sort of flame effect after being fired, often blasting enemies far backward. They are also incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Sarutobi knocked an entire block outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Akukibaku also has the ability to absorb various foreign energies from the area in order to drastically increase Sarutobi's attack and defense power by an inhuman amount; it's enough that he can one-hit-kill some foes. Despite this, this ability cannot be employed simultaneously. It's either attack or defense, not both. In short, this weapon serves to enhance his overall fighting style, giving him a wider range of tactics at his disposal. The first time that he uses the gauntlets was when he became a psysis; his latent powers had awoken the weapons from their slumber, as they finally responded to the young man's desire — one of its conditions. Upon practicing with them, he noticed that the gauntlets are very receptive to spirit energy. Thus, Sarutobi tends to use it as the weapon's main energy source in many instances. Like with his headphones, he's never seen without them and has always taken proper care of them. The name of this weapon derives from Sarutobi's love of autumn and his bombastic, yet reserved fighting style. When used in tandem with his Fullbring, electrokinetic powers, or in some cases, both, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. Headphones: His most prized possession, it serves as a reminder of his deceased parents. It's known to be another one of their inventions; more accurately, they merely made improvisions on a regular pair of headphones. It was given to him when he had turned ten. When he had awoken his Fullbring through unknown circumstances, they served as the focus. Thus, Sarutobi tends to take good care of it — he goes through great lengths to ensure nothing particularly bad happens to them. It's usually green and yellow, always hanging around his neck. He's known to never be apart from them, to the point that he even sleeps with them. Like with normal headphone, he listens to music using them by pressing the buttons on either side to activate the function. Unlike normal headphones, however, they are wireless; thus, no cords are needed. They use and pick up certain frequencies around them; this causes them to interfere with said frequencies, which causes Sarutobi to pick up on things normal people wouldn't be able to. This is only enhanced when used through his Fullbring. Not only that, they run on various energies and soundwaves. This causes them to be charged with and utilize said sources at any given time. Though, as an alternative, they take batteries should Sarutobi choose. The headphones are reinforced with a durable material, but as an added measure, when he had learned to control his newly found powers, Sarutobi constantly flows spiritual energy into them. This heightens the durability to various extremes, thus being able to take the brunt of the most destructive attacks and not suffer a scratch. Powers & Abilities Martial Arts Skills Intermediate Reiryoku Control Electrokinesis Fullbringer Abilities Fullbring Listen to the Beat (リッスン·ト·ザ·ビート, Rissun to Za Bīto): :Enhanced Hearing: :Vibrations Manipulation: :*'Aria Seirí̱n' (悪夢獣の残響 (アリア·セイリン) Aria Seiring; Ancient Greek for "Siren's Melody", Japanese for "Echoes of Nightmarish Beasts"): Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *His overall appearance is based off of Nice from the anime/manga series Hamatora.